User talk:Pandawarrior
Archive 1 Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:DancePowderer/Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Caribou?/@comment-147.144.63.146-20101102195739/@comment-Pandawarrior-20101102215642 page. Another User's Message about His Spec Edits Heh your photo, i was cracking up at franky in chopper as well, we all knew where Sanji in Nami (no pun intended) was gonna go, and that nami in franky would be annoyed, but it totally slipped that pervert franky in innocent chopper is prime comedy too hahha. but yeah, i was reading old revisions from a few years back and i thought it was funny that on brownbeards where i put he got owned by basil and that he was just a poser using the "___"-beard epithet for fame and he wasnt anyone important, and you were like 'we dont know that yet' and that hes probably up there with white and black beard..hahah, yea in retrospect having hung out with him now, and discovering that he is just a punkass, i thought it was funny. not like a hee-hee you were wrong thing, whatever, but more like it shows how unpredictable OP is, unless you pay attention to odas style. this is like 1 out of 1000 times where i put something in the wiki that is seen as 'speculation' but is just not 100% confirmed by oda..only shown through his foreshadowing/juxtapositioning/metaphosr/implications like people saying it wasnt even brownbeard we saw as a centaur until it actually said his name, etc. its just annoying. after reading near 700 chapters more than 5 times, its easy to tell when hes giving us info subtely and what hes getting at, but all you guys NEED him to actually spell it out and color it for us before we'll allow it, its just pointless since theres no reason we have to act like we're making a scientific fact wiki that HAS to be like that, its an OP wiki..which should allow for mentioning everything about the topic and not just the 200% confirmed shit like luffy being a rubberman.. ill stop ramblin' tho idk if you even follow me, but keep up the good work man Yeah, I got the memo :P I won't upload anymore fanart... Wasn't sure if I was allowed to upload fanart or not and I saw this awesome Shiki picture... It isn't really hurting anyone nor is it in the wikipedia page so to be honest I don't see why I can't upload it into the gallery because it is One Piece related and what not lol that being said I won't upload anymore fanart :/ Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 12:41, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Next time, can I explain the rest so I don't look like a stalker. :D 10:19, May 9, 2012 (UTC) duh i know tucky voted two week but just like permanently that isn't an option. (OnePieceNation 19:20, May 24, 2012 (UTC)) Monkey.D.Me I am reporting the user in question for talking about a female body part on chat.Emberylne 08:51, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Some supporting evidence >_O http://i1073.photobucket.com/albums/w397/conchord91/joeyboobsfriends.gif Last time I checked, Nami's every dialogue ends wit her boob giggle :P 18:04, May 30, 2012 (UTC) UEW - Mission "The" Yo Panda, Mdm here. Since you are part of the UEW (United Edit Whores) I thought of letting you know about this edit gold-mine in-case you are in mood of some editing. Its about adding "the" in all episode pages title-sentence .. Here is an example of what to add, EXAMPLE I confirmed it with DP and he said that its good edit. So, just curious if you still would like to be part of UEW Team ^_^ XDXD Here is the list of all episodes that are missing it .. 491 - 516 452 - 489 435 - 451 385 - 405 337 - 381 313 - 325 227 - 263 207 - 219 So help yourself and if you have decided to retire as member of UEW then ignore this and move on with your daily life, MDM just has too much time on his hand :P 05:15, June 9, 2012 (UTC) --The image that i uploaded was related to One Piece .. it is the world map .. xD Attack Sections Hi, I'm surprised, I didn't know DP could decide this kind of things on his own. Plus it was apparently on the chat, so there's no way to keep track of this decision on the wiki. I'm not sure I like this. Anyway, everything's been done by Rici and Weirdo. Blog Wars Final Congratulations, you made it to the last round. Here is the link for the final round you will be facing PX. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jonny16/Blog_Wars_Final_Round Good Luck, Regards, Jonny16 21:01, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Unblock? How about unblocking me? :D ~THT Edits 4,444. Cheese Lord 10:47, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I didn't edit other people's messages. The system glitched on my computer just now, I think someone might have logged into my account. I don't enjoy being accused of doing something I didn't do. fakescorpion 19:50, July 12, 2012 Besides, I'm new here I don't even know how to add a link. fakescorpion 20:05, July 12, 2012 BW Theme Hi, just a reminder that the theme for the final blog is death of story, DP explains it in Blog wars final blog. Regards, Jonny16 13:17, June 25, 2012 (UTC) One Question If you like a girl so much and she wants to break up for some reasons you find too weak, should you still chase after her? Should you not stop until she hates you? Do you still think what you told me long ago still works: "If you really like a girl, chase after her until she fuckin' hates you." (Not the exact lines for sure, but the idea is the same). Do you think I should do that? (the only question I want answered) It's been like all of one week! http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x456/ShadowForce98/missyou.gif 17:26, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Unblock meeeeeeeeeeeee~ --Some Awesome Guy New acc. I purposely got my old account disabled. This is my new one. Coffee Shop Corporate Raider (talk) 12:45, October 18, 2012 (UTC) A lot of problems on other wikis. Coffee Shop Corporate Raider (talk) 12:51, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Title "fairly good friends" ... ... not sure if I should laugh or look for an irony. Just want to get the matter done with so you and me are on the same page. Unlike before, nowadays we both have our differences. We have gotten in many arguments and over stupid reasons. Its like a cycle of bullshit, no matter how many time we try to make things up, shit down go down and nothing changes. Now I am tired of it and just want to leave this cycle at an end where no can be put at fault. I could have explained you this on chat but like always you never understand my reason, its like I am speaking in whole different language. So, I use my evergreen tactic that you are well aware with "If can't deal with something, ignore it". It works, .. it has few flaws but anything that keeps me off MOD and Admin's bad-side. You do know how things went wrong with me when I get in argument with "certain woman" and there was ban and publish bullshit I had to deal with. Well, never again. Remember when you warned for a ban if I called Neo "Neobitch" again, .. thats when I realized that for you its duty while for me its fun. Not working out :P .. .. so to summarize in a famous line I hear on TV shows .. I think we should start seeing other people >_> I have no problem with you but I am scared to gave one in future so for the best of this "fairly good friendship" you speak of to survive, lets keep it this way :D we hardly ever talk so its not a difficult thing to do unlike your gf NeoB- .. Witch >_> .. u get what I mean. So keep calm and do what you always use to do with me "ignore" :P 03:44, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Happy Holidays! :D Hello Panda~ http://i1070.photobucket.com/albums/u487/Zori9/holidays09_zps2472301f.gif 08:23, December 23, 2012 (UTC)Zori Panda~ Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you! <3 http://24.media.tumblr.com/016ab7c4e18d69d294914143909eb8d1/tumblr_mfb733oWg11rjcaw8o1_400.png 18:55, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas Panda ^_^ Hey for some reason i can't log into the chat. it logs me in but it doesn't show my name or whose on line or let me send any message RyanEden I have tried with many different pictures already and all of them is small in format. It may be that last thing you suggested, the only problem is that I don't know how I clear my browser cache? WonderfulUnicorn (talk) 13:51, January 22, 2013 (UTC)